User blog:Lyris1064/Nel'zios VS Speed Stripe Relay Dragon (Prologue)
Speed Stripe: "WITCH!" Starry-Eyes: "MUSCLE HEAD!" Nel'zios: "Stop it, you two!" ~ He looks to Starry-Eyes. "The longer the Dragon Wars keep going, the more likely significant magical knowledge will be lost!" ~ He looks to Speed Stripe. "Every victim of the Dragon Wars could've been a great athlete!" ~ Starry-Eyes stops for the moment. Speed Stripe: "They also could've failed me if they were on my team!" ~ Nel'zios looks to Starry-Eyes. "Mind if I helped you beat some sense into him?" ~ Starry-Eyes nods. ~ One Nel'zios vs. Speed Stripe duel later... ~ Nel'zios nods as he wins. "Sir, please calm down..." ~Speed Stripe takes heavy breaths without a word, which gradually slow down* ~ Nel'zios nods. "Now, then, I believe you owe her an apology." ~Speed Stripe closes his eyes before turning towards Starry-Eyes, holding out his wing towards her* ~ Nel'zios watches carefully. Speed Stripe: "I'm sorry about all of this." Starry-Eyes: *She pauses before taking Speed Stripe's wing with her hand.* "I understand that you were all... fired up. Either way, I forgive you." -A warm, calm wind envelops the area...- ~ Nel'zios nods. "Thank you. Now that that's been settled, I'd like to introduce myself. The name's Nel'zios, and I'm from the Yume Clan." Starry-Eyes: "It's nice to meet you, Nel'zios of the Yume Clan." Speed Stripe: "It's good to meet you, Nel'zios." -Both Starry-Eyes and Speed Stripe, having spoken simultaneiously, briefly turn their heads towards each other.- ~ Nel'zios smiles. "Well, then. Listen, I'm on a quest. I seek to end the Dragon Wars by bringing the Aspect Dragons, which the Dragon Wars are being fought over, together under a single team." "I believe you are two of those." Starry-Eyes: "You're correct. I believe you've heard of us, then?" Speed Stripe: "Ah, yes. I assume you've heard of us, then?" -Simultaneous speech again- Nel'zios: "Yes, that's correct." ~ He looks to Starry-Eyes. "You are Starry-Eyes Spatial Dragon, seeker of ancient magic and an adept mage." Starry-Eyes: *She nods.* "Yep, you got it!" ~ He looks to Speed Stripe. "You are Speed Stripe Relay Dragon, athletically skilled and competitive." Speed Stripe: *He nods.* "That's correct." Nel'zios: "Now then... do you two have any trials or such so I may prove my worth to you?" ~ Nel'zios kneels before the two of them. Starry-Eyes: "Do you know what I mean when I say, Magic?" Nel'zios: "Channeling arcane energies through will and focus." Starry-Eyes: *thinking* <''I meant, Spell Cards, but that actually might be too simple...''> *an idea then pops into her head* "Does your clan have any monsters of my kind?" Nel'zios: "How about I show you through a Duel Puzzle?" Starry-Eyes: *She nods before flying backwards to watch Nel'zios' plays from a safe distance.* Speed Stripe: *He does the same.* ~ Nel'zios activates Rainbow-Eyes Advent to Special Summon Rainbow-Eyes Kuriboh from his Deck. Then, he Normal Summons Rainbow-Eyes Eel from his Hand. Nel'zios: "Now, then, due to diversity of Type, I use a special Spell Card." ~ He activates Rainbow-Eyes_Amaranth Pulse to Summon Rainbow-Eyes Coatl by banishing Eel and Kuriboh. ~ Nel'zios lowers his head. "Alas, I cannot perform a straight Spatial Summon due to the diversity of the clan's adopted." Starry-Eyes: *Paused in awe before nodding.* "Ah, that's understandable." Nel'zios: "I know the Coatl I just called forth is 4th Dimension. What Dimension are you?" Nel'zios: "I know that the Aspect Dragons with positive Levels are all Level 7..." Nel'zios: "But you don't have a Level at all!" ~ Nel'zios facepalms. "Of course, there is one exception to what I said..." Nel'zios: "The poisonous dragon with hungering fangs is Level 8." Starry-Eyes: *sweatdrops* "Yeah... Perhaps you should try and master the use of that Spell Card so that, someday, you can Summon me with it. In fact, I'll give you a challenge. Simply Summon me in a duel; I won't tell you my Dimensional Number, since that would make this task too easy." Nel'zios: "May I do so in a Duel Puzzle, or does it have to be in an actual Duel?" Starry-Eyes: "I was about to say, Summon me in a real Duel." ~ Nel'zios looks to Speed Stripe. "Care for a rematch?" Speed Stripe: "Heh, You're on! But this time, it'll be an Action Duel! You'll be worthy if you win under the conditions of an Action Duel!" Continue: Blazing-Hot Action Duel!! Nel'zios VS Speed Stripe Relay Dragon Category:Blog posts